yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss
の バルバリッチャ | romaji_name = Higan no Akki Barubaritcha | trans_name = Barbariccia, Malebranche of the Afterlife | it_name = Barbar, Malebranche dell'Abisso Bruciante | de_name = Barbar, Grimmetatze des Brennenden Abgrunds | fr_name = Barbar, Malebranche des Abysses Ardents | pt_name = Barbar, Malebranche do Abismo Ardente | es_name = Barbar, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente | image = BarbarMalebrancheoftheBurningAbyss-CROS-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1700 | def = 1000 | number = 81992475 | effect = Continuous, Condition, Ignition, Trigger |vilore = Nếu bạn điều khiển một quái thú không phải là quái thú "Burning Abyss", hủy lá này. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng 1 trong số hiệu ứng của "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" mỗi lượt, và duy nhất một lần trong lượt đó. ● Nếu bạn không điều khiển Bài Phép/Bẫy nào: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này từ tay bạn. ● Nếu lá này được đưa vào Mộ bài: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu lên đến 3 lá bài "Burning Abyss" trong Mộ bài của bạn, trừ "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; trục xuất chúng, và nếu làm vậy, gây 300 thiệt hại cho đối phương cho mỗi lá. | lore = If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn. ● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. ● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each. | it_lore = Se controlli un mostro che non è un mostro "Abisso Bruciante", distruggi questa carta. Puoi utilizzare solo 1 dei seguenti effetti di "Barbar, Malebranche dell'Abisso Bruciante" per turno, e solo una volta in quel turno. ● Se non controlli nessuna Carta Magia/Trappola: puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. ● Se questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero: puoi scegliere come bersaglio fino a 3 carte "Abisso Bruciante" nel tuo Cimitero, eccetto "Barbar, Malebranche dell'Abisso Bruciante"; bandiscile e, se lo fai, infliggi 300 danni al tuo avversario per ognuna. | pt_lore = Se você controlar um monstro que não seja um monstro "Abismo Ardente", destrua este card. Você só pode usar 1 dos seguintes efeitos de "Barbar, Malebranche do Abismo Ardente" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. ● Se você não controlar nenhum Card de Magia/Armadilha: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. ● Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode escolher até 3 cards "Abismo Ardente" no seu Cemitério, exceto "Barbar, Malebranche do Abismo Ardente"; bana-os e, se isso acontecer, cause 300 de dano ao seu oponente para cada um. | es_lore = Si controlas un monstruo que no sea un monstruo "Abismo Ardiente", destruye esta carta. Sólo puedes usar 1 de los siguientes efectos de "Barbar, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente" por turno, y sólo una vez ese turno. ● Si no controlas Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial, desde tu mano. ● Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio: puedes seleccionar hasta 3 cartas "Abismo Ardiente" en tu Cementerio, excepto "Barbar, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente"; destiérralas y, si lo haces, inflige 300 puntos de daño a tu adversario por cada una. | ja_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | archetype1 = Burning Abyss | archsupport1 = Burning Abyss | mst1 = Destroys itself | misc1 = Only once per turn | summon1 = Special Summons itself from your hand | action1 = Activates from your Graveyard | rfp1 = Banishes from your Graveyard | rfp2 = Banishes from Graveyard for cost | lp1 = Damages your opponent | database_id = 11773 }}